Up to the present invention persons preparing hard cooked eggs have been limited to the natural internal shape or layout of the egg and this is limited to a well defined ovoid white layer extending inward to a spheroid yolk area which is confined to the size of the yolk sac surrounding the yolk. Hard cooked eggs are often sliced crosswise into sections and very often the white and the yolk separate and fall apart due to the fact that they are of greatly different materials and particularly to the smooth almost polished surface of the egg white.
This is because the yolk and the white are cooked as though each were in a separate container because the liquid yolk is held in the sac and there is no actual contact between the liquid yolk and the liquid white. Additionally there is a heavy concentration of egg white at each end of the egg and this is mainly due to the generally ovoid shape of the outside of the egg compared with the generally spheroid shape of the egg yolk.
The taste of the combined yolk and white in a cross-sectioned slice is pleasing to most people who, however, at the same time do not particularly care for the end slices which contain only the less flavorable somewhat rubbery cooked egg white.
Furthermore, in preparing hard cooked eggs the surface of the yolk is often darkened due to slight overcooking or too high a cooking temperature as for instance when the eggs are cooked with steam.
In preparing a hard cooked egg the chef is limited to the natural flavor of the egg and in order to modify this flavor it is necessary after cooking to remove the yolk to mix it with other ingredients, for instance making deviled eggs.
The present invention has for an object thereof to provide a method of preparing hard cooked eggs wherein there is an adhesion or blending between the yolk and the white so that when sliced the white and the yolk will not fall apart.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of expanding the size of the yolk to conform to the outside shape of the egg so that a normally sized cross sectional slice will always have both yolk and white therein even at the ends of the egg. In doing this the yolk area is changed from spheroidal to ovoid shape.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of processing which avoids the darkened or blackish area often found on the surface of the yolk due to extra high temperature or over cooking.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method of modifying the flavor of the hard cooked egg during the process of preparing the same thereby avoiding the necessity of manually removing the yolk and blending spices and deviling the egg, etc., and in connection therewith the present invention includes a method of introducing any flavor desired to the egg during the process of preparing it. If desired a somewhat different natural taste which may be more palatable to some people who do not care for the taste of hard cooked eggs can be provided by the present invention.